


Cross-Species Communication

by houseofbees



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Identity Reveal, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, gigantic spiders, legit have no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofbees/pseuds/houseofbees
Summary: Prompt: Ok so Peter can talk to spiders,there is a mutant spider that is like 14ft tall,(at horizon because horizon) instead of peter changing into his hero costume like the others he sits down and has a whole conversation with it. And no every one is questioning peters sanityORNobody had any idea Peter could talk to spiders. Not even him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Cross-Species Communication

Sometimes life throws curveballs at you. Sometimes you wake up stuck to the ceiling, or slip on a patch of ice and throw hot coffee directly into your eyes, or fall asleep in chemistry and wake up with burns on your hands. At this point, Peter wouldn't consider it unusual if he tripped and fell into a post-apocalyptic hell dimension. Not like it hasn't happened to other people before. The very last, absolutely random, totally unpredictable thing he'd have ever expected, though, would have to be the sight right in front of him.

An unwieldy, slobbering creature, easily twice his size, gleaming with goops of bubbling acid and staring down at him with big, beady eyes. Long, slender legs sprouting from its abdomen and two massive fangs shining in the daylight. The... _thing_ reeked of chemicals, boiling over Peter's hyper-sensitive smell and infecting his mouth with the taste of molten garbage.

Screams from teachers and students alike filled the air as they rushed inside Horizon High, and the cold winter breeze grew even colder with a deafening silence. Peter's feet shuffled and he swallowed thickly, ready to bolt at the slightest movement-- or hell, even without it-- from the monstrous creature.

However, the longer he looked at it, the more his chest softened and his shoulders relaxed and the adrenaline brimming in his veins pooled out of his body. Its soft, fuzzy body trembled, the faint shivers almost unnoticeable, but perhaps not with anger, but fear. Human-like fear. Its glimmering eyes pleading for help and quiet, shaky breaths audible only to the keenest of ears. The ears of a student standing in the middle of a deserted campus with super-human hearing.

Peter hesitantly took a step forward. An ember in his chest flickered to a flame, compelling him forward. However, before he could make it any farther, a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Peter," Miles said tightly. Peter froze, brushing Miles' hand off. The poor little spider-- okay, not "little" by any means, but it just _looked_ so tiny-- shrunk away, eyeing him warily.

"I got this." Peter took a tiny step forward. "Trust me."

As he got closer and closer, a rhythmic beat sounded in his ears and echoed in his own chest, drowning out Miles' concerned calls. He reached out to the fellow spider, feeling the rest of the world spin into obscurity.

Here, in the empty darkness, the spider let out a heaving sigh with such humanity that Peter jumped back. Miles' hand was back on his shoulder-- tugging and grabbing-- but Peter only frowned and knelt before the spider.

"Are... you okay?" he whispered.

"Hurt," it replied meekly. One of its fuzzy legs pointed to its head. "In here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Humans. Hurt me. Exprime-- experima-- experiment on me. Make me big and huge."

Peter fidgeting, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around the spider.

"Do you have a name or something?"

The spider only clicked, the sound considerably stronger and more confident than its words.

" _Your_ name?" it asked.

"Ah." Peter shuffled. "I'm gonna call you Click. I'm Peter." He held out his hand. "Nice to, uh, meet you."

Click awkwardly maneuvered its leg-- scratch that, _paw_ into Peter's grasp. He stifled a gasp, staring at the big fuzzy structure sitting in his hand.

"Peter spider, too?"

"Uh. Sort of."

Click chirped happily, promptly wrapping its appendages around Peter. "Spider friend!"

Peter laughed and returned the embrace, a strange yet pleasant fondness growing in his chest. In the process of hugging, he accidentally bumped his head against Click's hard exoskele--

Peter jerked and flailed as something ripped him away from Click. His eyes snapped open-- _they were closed?--_ and a sudden rush of air filled his lungs. His body burned with simultaneous heat and cold and his mind bounced from coherent consciousness to a black void with Click at the center.

Suddenly, tons of different hands were on him, poking and prodding. Peter shoved them away, struggling as he tried to get a grip on the living world. Slowly, the black dots swarming his vision began to dwindle, and sensation returned to his limbs.

Peter tugged himself up from the cold, hard ground and forced his eyes open. The concerned-- well, as concerned as they ever could be-- eyes of a masked Miles. Almost immediately, he burst with questions, sending Peter's head into a pounding headache. He groaned and put his hands over his ears.

In the distance, click valiantly shook off a vicious Gwen and Anya, clicking and screeching in distress. Peter felt determination light every bone in his body as he found the strength to stand and push Miles away.

"Stop!" he yelled as he clumsily tripped over a loose stone and collapsed into Click. Click gave another scream before visibly relaxing and wrapping its-- his? her? limbs around Peter.

"Wha-- Parker, stay away! That _thing_ is dangerous!" Anya shouted. She tugged at Click's arms to no avail. Even her and Gwen's combined efforts barely budged Click's tight grip.

" _Pete, what are you doing?!"_ Miles asked, dropping beside them.

"She's scared!" Peter said. "She doesn't mean any harm."  
  
" _She?_ " Gwen asked

"Click." Peter nuzzled into Click's surprisingly soft underbelly. "Please, leave her alone."

"What in the _world_ are you talking about?"

Peter turned to glare at her, petting Click's exoskeleton. "She's hurt and scared and you are not helping."  
  
"Al-right, Pete's officially lost his mind," Miles said, drawing a loop around his head. "How would you know if this... uhm, Click was hurt?"

"What are human spiders talking about?" Click asked.

"Dumb stuff."  
  
"What?" Anya asked. For a moment, it sounded like a much deeper question than a simple "pardon?"

Brushing it off, Peter looked into Click's eight eyes.

"I'm gonna step away now. That okay?"  
  
Click paused before giving an approving chirp. Peter slowly released himself from the mess of limbs and took a step back. In a beat of silence, Peter realized why Anya had sounded so surprised.

Click had... _shrunken_ in size, and now lay on the ground about the size of a Great Dane. Well, still absolutely huge, but certainly an improvement. Peter grinned wildly and turned to Miles.

"Click is-- she's reverting! I helped her!" he laughed, scooping Click up in his arms as she shrunk and shrunk even further.

"Spider friend _did_ help!" Click's tiny voice came. "Peter friend nice. Love Peter friend."

Finally, the once gigantic spider lay in his hands only about the size of a fingernail. Click shuffled, looking up at him with tiny little eyes, and squeaked out something inaudible. Peter only gave a wide smile and turned back to the others.

Gwen, Anya, and Miles all stared at him in disbelief. For a moment, Peter almost laughed at their reactions. But then a striking realization hit him; Peter Parker, ordinary guy from Queens and absolutely not Spider-Man, had just talked down a mountain-sized spider monster.

"Er--" Peter scratched the back of his neck-- "would now be a good time to admit I'm Spider-Man?"


End file.
